Jackie French
Jackie French was an Editor Editorial Department # Blue's Musical Movie - Additional Dialogue Editor 2000 # Jazzy James Live! in Concert - Assistant Editor 2001 # South Pacific the Musical Live! - Post-Production Coordinator 2002 # Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - Offline Editor 1994 # Randy's Story Classics (TV Series) 1991 - 2005 # - Jack and the Beanstalk (Additional Dialogue Editor) (2005) - The Swiss Family Robinson (Telecine Operator) (2005) - Three Little Pigs (Offline Editor) (2004) - The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs (Color Grader) (2004) - The Lion and the Mouse (Additional Dialogue Editor - as Jackie French Houton) (2004) - The Peach Boy Mōmōtarō (Assistant Editor) (2004) - The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Color Consultant) (2003) - Charlie Needs a Cloak (Additional Dialogue Editor) (2003) - Hansel & Gretel (Assistant Editor) (2003) - Belling the Cat (Color Consultant) (2003) - Johnny Appleseed (Digital Imaging Technician) (2003) - The Fisherman and his Wife (Telecine Operator) (2002) - Cinderella (Color Consultant) (2001) - Sleeping Beauty (Color Grader) (2001) - Daniel and the Lions Den (Post-Production Coordinator) (2001) - David and the Goliath (Editorial Supervisor) (2000) - Alice in Wonderland (Associate Editor) (2000) - The Grasshopper and the Ant (Color Key) (1999) - Three Little Butterflies (Color Timer) (1999) - Rumpelstiltskin (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1998) - Little Red Riding Hood (Post-Production Assistant) (1998) - Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Color Key) (1998) - Harry the Dirty Dog (Color Consultant) (1998) - The Ugly Duckling (Color Timer) (1998) - The Baby Sister (Additional Dialogue Editor/Color Timer) (1998) - The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1998) - The Little Engine That Could (Assistant Editor) (1997) - The Elves and the Shoemaker (Associate Editor) (1997) - The Gingerbread Man (Additional Dialogue Editor (1997) - Stone Soup (Assistant Editor) (1997) - Three Bulls and the Lion (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1996) - Paul Bunyan (Assistant Editor) (1996) - The Little Red Hen (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1996) - Androcles and the Lion (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1996) - The Eagle & the Chicken (Associate Editor) (1996) - The Emperor's New Clothes (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1996) - The Country Mouse and the City Mouse (Assistant Editor) (1995) - The Emperor and the Seed (Associate Editor) (1995) - The Miller His Son and Their Donkey (Assistant Editor) (1995) - The Turnip (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1994) - Dog and his Shadow (Associate Editor) (1994) - The Donkey The Fox and the Lion (Assistant Editor) (1993) - The Rolling Rice Cakes (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1993) - The Sun and the Wind (Digital Imaging Technician) (1993) - The Tales of Peter Rabbit (Color Key) (1993) - The Frog Prince (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1993) - Sherlock Holmes (Assistant Editor) (1992) - Beauty and the Beast (Electronic Editorial) (1992) - The Fox and the Hound (Electronic Editorial) (1992) - The Chimp and the Three Bulls (Additional Dialogue Editor) (1992) - Bambi (Assistant Editor) (1991) - King Midas (Color Consultant) (1991) # Imagination Movers Live! in Prescott Valley Event Center (Video) (Digital Imaging Technician) 2018 Category:Females Category:Additional Crew